It Gets Better
by BeckJadeToriAndre
Summary: Jo is Pregnant , and Camille and Logan are really hitting it off. And James are Carlos are getting on everyones last nerve. Jendall, Lamille, and I may make a girlfriend for James or Carlos. Rated T for a couple a things. NOT REALLY BAD! I am probably offacting about the rating it may go down.
1. Chapter 1

I am gonna Say this 1 time I own nothing if I did This would be on Tv. It wont let me make paragraphs so I have to put stupid stuff so its (hopefully) easeir to read sorry!()/()/()/-()/-/- /()-/ -/()/: -/)(-/) / Chapter 1 how it started - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ... Kendall Had just totem back from a BIG Tour! When he walked inside him and Jo's Appertment around 1 in the morning he plopped his stuff down in his and Jo's room changed into PJ when he got under the covers he found Jo awake. At first it was just a kiss then it became more and Well you know what happens next - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jo walked out of the bathroom staring at a little plastic white object.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Oh Crap! This CAN NOT be happening! Jo thought to herself. Should she tell Kendall of course she would have to tell Kendall he's a big part of why this happened! ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In Loby Jo looked around No Kendall she walked outside to were the Palm Woods Pool is. Next to the water sat Camille and Logan. She glanced around To see Carlos and James. Jumping in the pool. She looked a little more. Until she found him sitting on a chair next to the Water on his Iphone. She ran up to Him / / / / / / / / / / "Kendall?" She called he looked up. "Hey whatsup?" He asked moving over so she could lay in the chair with him but instead she sat at next to his feet "um..this." she said handing him the small white Item. He looked at it then his face went from cunfusion to shock. "Oh My God! How did this happen?!" She asked shock "Last Friday Night." She sighed "oh' he said trying not to remember what they had done/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / o o / o / / / I. / / / / I I / o / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Kendall's. POV ()- ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/()-()- ()-/ ()/-/ ()-/ (-)/ ()-/ (- ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ REALLY! Come on! One Time! Just did it that one time and this is what happens? I thought to myself "Kendall?" She started quietly "are you Mad at me?" She asked me in a soft voice "No I did this. And we're gonna raise a bueatiful little boy or girl." I smiled at her even though I was still in pure shock on the inside. I watched her Smile back. Then I pulled her up next to me wrapped my am around her then I pulled her closer to me and even though it was ten in the morning she fell asleep. With her head on my chest I smiled again and looked down at her stomach thinking in 9 months what's in there is gonna be my little kid. ()-/()-/()-/()/()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ ()-/ "':()-/ "':()-/ ()-/ / / / I / / / / / / / I / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / So honest opinion like it yes no where the charecters off? Let me know! I wanna hear from you More Coming Soon!


	2. first appointment

Hey guys so I relized last chapter was pretty cunfusing and hard to read, I have another story and what I'm doing with that works pretty well so I'm gonna do it with this sotry too.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.- - - - -Kendalls Pov. We where sitting in the waiting room waiting for Jo's first appointment I looked over at her she was looking down Probably still upset from this morning. *FLASHBACK* ~This Morning~ Jo was standing at my door at. 8:00 in the morning in tears with her Large Pink duffel bag "what happened?" I asked Immidaitly "M-my Dad f-f-found out. And K-kicked me out." She stuttered my mom had been totally fine with Jo staying with us since she had already been staying the night a lot and we now had our own room. She didn't have bring a lot because most of her stuff was already here. *End of Flashbacks* Suddenly a nurse came out of the door "Jo Taylor!" She called Jo shrunk back into her seat I I gently picked up her hand and pulled her up. Knowing she bated and feared this place a lot. "Im Scared." She admitted in a wisper "Its Fine." I resusered her squeezing her hand a little. We went down the hall to the last room. Jo sat up on the table. I walked the sit down in a chair but ended up standing next to her because she wouldn't let go f my hand. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Since we where the only ones I'm the room I sat on the table next to her. Wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. -Jo's POV I Hate this place even the Table feels... I Hate it I'm not sure how I'm gonna make it to Giving birth. The doctor is bad. THE HOSPITAL is 80 times worse.I short blond nurse walked into the room.I sighed knowing what was happening. She asked me to roll of my shirt. I rolled it up then gave a "I HATE This" look To Kendall who was now next to me. I felt the Cold goo go on my stomach. I Squeezed Kendalls hand The nurse picked up some wand thing and started rubbing the Cold goo around on my belly. She pointed to a screen and I saw my baby on the screen. I was in tears As I decided all this Doctor stuff is worth it. - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -*Back at the Palm Woods* ≈The Pool≈ Camille's POV - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Logan came up with the Smoothie he had got us I smiled as he walked up finally Some time alone Just me and him and...James and Carlos "Smoothie!" Carlos exclaimed He ran up picked up the whole cup and chugged it down "Hey guys wanna push each other in the Pool?" James asked "I call doing it to James!" Carlos Said setting the cup down. "Um why don't you guys gp do that?" I suggested in attempt to get them to leave "Okay they agreed. Then grabbed both of us by the arm and then dragged us to the pool. "This is NOT what I meant!" I told them but I was too late James had already managed to shove Logan into the pool and Carlos was attempting to do the same with me. The next thing I knew I found myself in the pool next to Logan but just as I was about to say something to him Logan and James jump in next to us. I sighed looks like No me and Logan time today. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -So what did you think love it Hate it? R&R PLEASE! AND CHECK OUT MY VICTORIOUS story "The Trip" more coming soon! Xx


End file.
